


Kurotsuchi, "padre" inventore

by VeronicaSaeko



Series: Shots from One-Thousand Year Blood War [3]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Drabble, Kurotsuchi loves, Other, War
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23228011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeronicaSaeko/pseuds/VeronicaSaeko
Summary: Dopo la battaglia contro Pernida e la perdita di Nemu, Kurotsuchi pensa di essere fiero della sua creazione.
Series: Shots from One-Thousand Year Blood War [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1690573
Kudos: 1





	Kurotsuchi, "padre" inventore

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: questa drabble partecipa all’evento “La corsa delle Drabble&Flashfic”, I edizione, indetto da Alessia Winchester su Facebook, nel gruppo “C’era una volta con un prompt...”.

***

-La perfezione è disperazione-.

  
Le sue stesse parole, ma ripetute con la voce di Szayel Aporro Gantz risultano sin troppo melliflue. Sa di aver forse peccato di tracotanza, ma ad uno scienziato non importa nulla della tracotanza.

  
Mentre il vetro del contenitore si chiude, pronto a rigenerarlo, e i due Terzi Seggi dell’Undicesima Compagnia si allontanano, Kurotsuchi guarda il cervello di Nemu che tiene stretto al petto.

  
Lo hanno ringraziato.

  
Non gli importa dei ringraziamenti, eppure qualcosa nel suo cuore si è smosso.  
Sa di aver vinto.

  
Lui ha creato la creatura perfetta.

  
Mentre chiude gli occhi, gli sembra di vederla, Nemu.

  
Come si fa a non essere fieri della propria “figlia”?

***

_/112 parole/_


End file.
